In ice fishing, it is customary to "jig" for fish by moving a lure upwardly and downwardly in the water for the purpose of attracting a fish. Conventionally, jigging is accomplished by manually moving a fishing pole upwardly and downwardly in order to raise and lower the lure. The fisherman usually jigs through different distances and with different frequencies and motions in an effort to best attract the fish to the lure.
Ice fishermen usually set several poles. Since one fisherman usually can manually jig only one pole at a time, several poles must remain stationary and are not as effective to catch fish as the "jigged" pole.